


Dead Man Walking

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt lies to you about where he is and comes home late. You think he's cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

Matt sits at the table doing something on his phone and he's so focused you'd lives were at stake.

“Is everything alright?” You ask him.

He looks up in your general direction. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Um, Foggy needs to vent, I guess something happened.”

“Oh, is everything okay?”

“Yeah. You’ll be alright here for a while though. Right?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

He feels along the furniture until he gets to where you’re sitting. Once he feels your thigh beneath his hand he finds your arms and runs his hands up until he reaches your face. He grips your face in desperation and presses his lips firmly you yours.

“Are you okay? That kiss felt somewhat final.”

“Yeah.” He says briskly.

You study him for a moment. “Alright. See you later.” You smile as you try to make your voice sound warm and light even though you can tell something’s off. You don't want your worry to come off as overbearing, especially not this early in the relationship.

He nods and goes to the door but pauses when he gets there. “Um, I don’t know how long I’ll be so don’t wait up.”

“Alright.”

-0-

A couple hours later your phone starts buzzing. When you see Foggy’s name pop up on the screen, it worries you, and what you read in the text makes your stomach drop. It’s an unassuming text asking if you and Matt want to meet him and Karen for a couple rounds. You reread the text; you and Matt, you and Matt. Why isn’t Matt with him? Why is he asking like he never expected Matt to meet him in the first place? You try to calm down and get more facts before you freak out.

What do you mean me and Matt? He told me he was with you.

A few minutes pass before he responds. You try to tell yourself that he’s just atteld right now, but you aren’t doing a great job convincing yourself.

He’s not with me; I don’t remember making any plans with him.

Alright thanks.

I’m sure he’s fine.

I'm sure, but if he is, he won’t be for long.

Please don’t murder him, I don’t want to have to go against you in court.

I’m not making any promises.

Just give him a chance to explain, he’s never cheated on anyone before, and he’s crazy about you. Believe me, he will not shut up. Usually he keeps his romantic life in a neat little closet complete with burner phones. On the other hand, if he is cheating, I will personally help you sue him for everything he’s worth. And at a greatly reduced fee because, /so/ not cool man. 

Foggy makes you feel a little better, but if you think about it for too long you want to tear Matt’s head off. You try to distract yourself with TV, reading, the internet, but nothing works. You end up getting your cat and stewing in the chair facing the door, waiting for Matt to walk in. It’s around one in the morning when he finally does.

He quirks his head to the side, noticing you’re in the chair and not bed, and that you’re awake. “I thought I told you not to wait up.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be analyzing why I’m still up. I mean, you were just out with Foggy right? Maybe I just wanted to stay up a couple more hours tonight.

He doesn’t say anything, just walks over and sits across from you. “You’re upset.”

“Damn straight I’m upset. You lied to me Matt. I didn’t even have to ask and you lied to me about where you were going, who you were going with, and it’s one in the morning. Now, I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here. You can thank Foggy for that by the way, but you have to know how this looks.”

He inhales. “No, you-you don’t understand.”

“Then enlighten me.”

“It’s complicated.”

Before he even finished his sentence you started shaking your head. You throw your hands up and go to start packing your things.

“Wait- y/n, please don’t leave me.” He follows you.

“Then give me a reason to stay.” You plead as you turn around to face him. “I confront you, thinking that you’re cheating and all I get is ‘it’s complicated, please stay?’”

“I’m sorry, it’s not like that.” He looks like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t.

“Matt, I like you. A lot. You have no idea how much I want this to be a huge misunderstanding, but you’re not giving me much to work with here.”

He pauses. “Alright.” He takes a breath. “Just-just sit down please. Let me explain.”

You eye him warily. The man before you just looks desperate and exhausted. A well of sympathy comes over you at his apparent sincerity so you sigh and walk over to the sofa.

When he hears you settle in he lets out a sigh of relief and sits next to you.

You notice that he can’t stop wiping his hands on his jeans so you take them and he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Thank you.” He pauses. “Now, I don’t know how to say this-”

“That’s a first.” You try to lighten the mood, letting him know you’re open to hearing his explanation.

He chuckles halfheartedly, still nervous. “Um, I’ve only told two other people.”

You wait for him to continue but he doesn’t. “What is it?”

“I- I’m-”

“Matt, what?”

He’s quiet for a moment, just taking you in; your smell, the feel of your hands holding his, the sound of your voice and nervous heartbeat. He realizes that he doesn’t want to have to live without you, and for the first time in a relationship he’s scared to lose you. “I’m Daredevil.”

“What?” You don’t know how to react. You don’t want to be gullible of he’s shitting you, which in all reality is a huge probability.

Matt sighs knowing that if Foggy didn’t take ‘I just know things’ as an answer, you won’t either. “Just hear me out before you write me off, alright?”

“Oh god. You’re serious.”

He just stares at your mouth waiting.

“Yeah, alright. Explain away.”

“Thank you.” He pauses. “You’re probably wondering how a blind man is running around beating on criminals.”

“The thought crossed my mind, yeah.”

He nods. “So, I’m blind, but not in the way I've led you to believe. What I actually see is a world on fire. Everything is tinted orange and red, pulsing like flames are dancing in front of my eyes, making everything blur together. All I can see are fading outlines.”

“Alright... but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m getting there. When I lost my sight, the chemicals heightened my other senses. I didn’t know how to control it at first; focus on letting it in or tuning it out. After my dad died, an old man named Stick found me and taught me how to hone my skills. How to use them to observe and deduce my surroundings.”

You nod. “So you use your other senses to compensate. Just how heightened are they?”

“Uh,” he tries to think of a way to explain it to you. “Earlier, when you were upset, hurt, I could tell by your breathing and heart rate-”

“My heart rate?”

He sighs. “I can hear it if I listen for it. It helps me where visual clues can’t. I can tell that you’ve been calm for about 15 minutes now. The more I say the more relieved you are, but you’re also uneasy about all this.

"Matt, how are you doing this?"

"You keep changing your grip on my hand." He sniffs. "You made coffee around 11 and had a muffin with it because you always get a stomachache if you drink coffee on an empty stomach.”

“I’ve never-” you trail off.

He tilts his head forward, waiting for you to continue, but you’ve lost your train of thought by now. “Told me that?”

“Huh?”

“You went somewhere else for a minute.” He chuckles. “You never told me that.”

“No. I mean- yeah, no.” You lean back and get lost in your thoughts again. “That’s- this is insane.”

“But it’s true.” He states.

“Well yeah but…” You trail off and he waits to see if you have anything else to say but you just let out a defeated breath.

“What else do you need to know?” He asks.

You stare past the wall behind him, trying to wrap your mind around all this information. “I don’t know.” You pause. “How do you know how to do all that stuff? On the news that guy in the mask was flipping around and shit.”

“The same guy who taught me how to use my other senses, he also taught me how to fight.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Since Foggy and I decided to start our own firm.”

You nod and go to tell him that but you realize you don’t need to. When the silence starts to stretch a little too long he speaks up.

“Please understand. We’ve only known each other for four months, only been dating for two. Karen doesn’t even know. I can’t have this getting out. I’m telling you because I trust you, and I’d like this- us, to continue going forward.”

A warm feeling of relief washes away your uneasiness at this whole situation. “I understand, I just didn’t know what was going on.”

“No, you were right to react how you did, I should have told you before I went sneaking off again.”

“Maybe, but it’s done now. I just have one more question for tonight.”

He gives you a half smile. “What?”

“You said that two other people know, I figured it was Karen and Foggy. If Karen doesn’t know, it’s Foggy and who else?”

“Her name is Claire. She’s a nurse who pulled me half dead out of a dumpster one night. I call her when I can’t tend to my own wounds. It doesn’t happen as much now that I have my new suit.”

You nod trying to absorb all this information. “Alright.”

There’s a moment of silence before he speaks up. “Alright? That’s it?”

“Well what do you want me to say Matt? Do you want me to yell at you about how it’s not safe and how I don’t know if-”

He cuts you off with a kiss. “No, but that’s what I expected. When Foggy found out there was a fair amount of yelling and storming out of the room. It was at least a week before we spoke again.”

“Well I understand that, you’ve known Foggy forever. I understand why you’re just telling me now, but I’m still trying to wrap my mind around it.”

He nods. “Thank you.”

You exhale and shake your head as you walk over and pull him in for a hug. “You’re not mortally wounded, are you?”

He laughs. “No.”

“Good. Lets go to bed then.”

“Alright.”


End file.
